dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguyahime
'''Kaguyahime(かぐや姫), also known as the Moon Rabbit Princess(月のウサギ姫; Tsuki-no Usagihime) is the princess of the Capital of the Moon and another minor antagonist in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, alongside Otohime and Watatsumi.' ' Alongside Otohime, Kaguyahime is another of Kurama's brides bond but an agreement between their parents. She's also the current ruler of the Moon and a mortal enemy of Sun Wukong. Appearance Kaguyahime is a royal-looking lustrous young woman described by Ichijou of having incredible beauty and charm around herself. She has onyx-coloured long hair that she usually wraps in a royal bun, shiny and big green eyes and pearl-pale fair skin, which is so lustrous is appears to shine. Her signature features however seems to be her incredibly thick eyebrows and two rabbit-like horns protuberating from her head, aptly giving her the alias Rabbit Princess. Being a eastern-based royal deity, she's always wearing expensive-looking clothing and jewels such as long kimonos and hairclips filled with jewelries. Ichijou compares her to a fancy doll. Personality Unlike her ancestor and counterpart Otohime, Kaguyahime seems to be extremely abrasive, impatient, spoiled and a bit cruel for everyone around her. While able to maintain a noble façade in front of other deities and important figures, she in fact hates being bossed around and has the habit of badmouthing people behind their back with her servants. Despite such, she seems to like to chat with people on a lower class them herself, saying that she doesn't judge them for their upbring, hinting at a more sympathetic side. She also values freedom before anything else, and urges for a life away from her duties her parents have given to her. The reason she hates other deities and lords comes from her thought that all of them are puppets of their own name. However, said value is restrained only to herself, as she's no objections about Kurama's will into their affairs if that means being free from her parents' clutches. While not very shaken about her arranged marriage with Kurama, she likes the idea that, once she gets a bride, she will have total control over the Moon Capital and her own life away from her parents, making her be pretty adamant about the deal and crush anyone who tries to interfere. She seems to develop a minor crush on Kurama seeing how she values her own freedom and life like her. History Kaguyahime is the descendant of the original Kaguyahime of the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter , being a deity from the Moon Capital, on the moon. A few decades prior the start of the series, fearing for the constant attack on Japan due to western lore and the increasing number of devils in the country, the Youkai faction formed a sort of pact with the Moon Capital saying that one day both of their descendants would marry each other in order to strengthen the bonds and strength of the Eastern Faction. Kaguyahime was one of the chosen to marry Kurama instead, with Mu completly forgetting the deal she had with Watatsumi and his daughter Otohime. The story begins with the general meeting arc, where both factions are found in a truce between who Kurama should marry. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength - 'Being a deity of a sorts and ruler of the Moon Capital, Kaguyahime possesses a great deal of physical strength superior To regular high-class devil. Her main form of attack seems to be her feet, capable of dealing kicks of massive destructive power and grant her great jumping skills, as she can jump from on part of Japan to the opposing side in a few leaps without much trouble. '''Acute senses -' Being a deity, Kaguyahime has extremely developed senses such as acute hearing and smelling, as she could hear Kurama in a crowded palace and smell the scent of Mochi from a kilometer away. Her ears are also known to detect all kinds of aura of her surroundings, as she could correctly guess the previous races of all the Berolina's Evil Pieces. 'Blinding Light - '''Like all of Eastern Deities, Kaguyahime can produce a flash of light from her hands, which while are harmless in nature, can be used to stun enemies due to its brightness. She can also use it in consecutive times in order to momentarily blind them, rendering them defenseless. Mochi Control Being a member of the Capital of the Moon and their ruler of all things, Kaguyahime has the special ability to produce, control and manipulate mochi from her body. Said mochi is thick enough to serve as a powerful blunt weapon and sticky enough to trap enemies, even specially powerful ones, into waves and waves of mochi. Due to its composition, the mochi is also able to cancel magic and heat attacks, as not even Berolina's power of destruction was able to completely destroy it. However, water-based magic can make it lose stickiness, rendering it weaker. Naturally, the produced Mochi is also able to be eaten, although according to Ichijou, taste like Tororo instead, which greatly upsets Kaguyahime. *'Mochi Pestle(餅杵; Mochi Kine): Kaguyahime uses her mochi to extend the length of her arms and legs and hit her opponents at the distant, the force and strength of it, while not enough to crack Ichijou's Scale Mail, being enough to hurt him inside his armor and momentarily stun him. *'Mochi Eclipse(餅日食; Mochi nisshoku): Producing a large quantity of Mochi from her body, Kaguyahime creates a wave of mochi and throws it against her opponent, burying them in layers and layers of mochi, drowning them in it. *'Mochi Ring(餅環; Mochi ya): Kaguyahime produces a mochi Doppelgänger in order to full and trap her opponents in it. She's able to create several of those, which can fill an entire ballroom with them. They can also melt back into Mochi on command. Equipments Lunar Pestle The Lunar Pestle(月の杵; Tsuki no Kine) is Kaguyahime's weapon of choice. A giant warhammer-like black wooden pestle, it has the ability to soften anything that it hits or, in Kaguyahime's own words, turn it into mochi, from simple furniture to entire rooms and grounds, being soften enough to work similar to quicksand. It can also be used as a blunt weapon, said to weight at least One Ton due to the gravity of the Moon being less than one fifth of the Earth's, therefore normal-weight Pestles being worthless there. Kaguyahime has no problem lifting said weapon, as she says it weights nothing on her despite not even Watatsumi being able to do it. She is also capable of channeling her mochi-creating powers in order to multiple their efficiency, making it easier to produce waves of Mochi. Trivia *Images and appearance based on the Fire Princess Dragon from the Maoyuu series. *Kaguyahime, ironically, shares the same Moon motif with Ichijou. Her epitaph, Tsuki-no Usagihime, makes a pun with Ichijou's surname Tsukino, although the spelling is different. *Despite her powers, Kaguyahime seems to dislike Mochi, or any eastern sweet for that matter, preffering expensive western confectionaries instead. However, touching the subject that her mochi taste like Tororo instead seems to be a sore spot for her. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas